Secret Talent
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Eren and Mikasa have been close friends since they were five. When he turned seven he gained a crush on her. By 11 he realised it was more than a crush it was actually love might have been silly to feel that way but love is love. When Mikasa turned seven she gained a crush on Eren when she turned 12 she realised it was more. It was love for him. Mikasa thought she knew everything a
1. Musician

Secret Talent Part 1 Musician

Eren and Mikasa have been close friends since they were five. When he turned seven he gained a crush on her. By 11 he realised it was more than a crush it was actually love might have been silly to feel that way but love is love. When Mikasa turned seven she gained a crush on Eren when she turned 12 she realised it was more. It was love for him. Mikasa thought she knew everything about Eren she was wrong one night whilst out with her friends she saw a side of Eren a side she never thought existed. There now in college and how will this change Eren and Mikasa

Eren first met Mikasa when she moved in across the street from him at first he didn't like her because his mum was forcing him into making more friends than just Armin, Connie and Sasha. Mikasa was a quiet girl growing up Armin took a liking to her but he liked anyone it was only when a boy start picking on her that Eren acted the guy was calling her insulting names and grabbing her bag. Eren lunged in and knocked the boy on his ass and the kid ran off crying.

Mikasa hugged Eren after that and it immediately changed him he befriended her and eventually they came inseparable along with Armin of course. It was the three of them or the five of them if Sasha and Connie joined them.

A change happened to the both of them when they both hit the age of seven they both gained crushes on each other not that neither of them knew that when Eren turned 11 he realised he was actually in love with his best friend it was weird he was only 11 but he never wanted to be around anyone else but her.

Mikasa was the same but it would be another year before she started to see Eren romantically. Armin knew of course he was too smart for his own good but he left it up to them to work out there feelings for each other. Years went by and still no exchange of feelings neither of them have dated not that she wasn't approached by Jean Kirstein in high school but she made it quite clear that she had no intentions of being with him she only wanted Eren she never actually said Eren to Jean but he found out by himself.

As for Eren he was more clueless it seemed he was in love with Mikasa of course and would spend most of his free time with her.

It was when Eren found out about Jean asking out Mikasa that he had his first argument with her they were both 13 then. He knew that Jean liked her and yea he was jealous. She told him that it was nothing and of course he took it the wrong way. She told Jean she liked someone else that person being Eren but Eren took it as I can date whoever I want so mind your own business.

So he stormed away causing her to be sad for the rest of the day she wanted to tell him her feelings for him but he never gave her a chance as he walked off. That was the only fight they ever got in Eren soon realised that she turned Jean down he felt guilty of course but he was stubborn and refused to admit it. There now in college everything went back to normal it's now spring break so both Eren and Mikasa are back at their parents for the week.

Annie has become one of Mikasa's best friends of course Eren is her main best friend that will never change well she hopes someday it will grow into more.

Annie comes over to Mikasa's house she knocks on the front door and Mrs Ackerman opens the door "Hello Annie dear how are you how's your folks" Annie smiles "I'm good and my parents are good also is Mikasa here" Moriko sighs "She's a bit sad today it seems Eren's bailed on her again I wonder what he's up to well you know the way off you go".

Annie smiles "Thanks Mrs A" Annie jogs up the stairs and knocks on Mikasa's door. Mikasa's noticed that Eren has been a bit distant lately more so than usual but if she's honest he's been different ever since that stupid fight they had a few years back he'd go out some night's after school and return late not telling anyone where he went she's worried for him and maybe jealous that he's found someone else why else would he go out and not tell anyone.

The same thing happened at college of course not every night was the same but she misses him when he's not there it feels like a piece of her heart's been ripped out every time he goes out. Tonight is one of those nights he was a bit silent when she, Eren and Armin went to the movies earlier. When the movie ended he told them he had to get home as he had to be somewhere for once Armin was in the dark about what he gets up to and if Armin didn't know that she was clueless.

She's sitting in her windowsill bored still Armin had to go with his grandpa somewhere she didn't care about that so much as not being with Eren.

When Annie knocks on the door and comes in Mikasa turns to her. Annie sighs "Damn girl what's up with you" Mikasa leans against the window "I'm bored Eren's gone out on one of his weird secret visits again" Annie smiles "He's probably fine but this is prefect for us get dressed girl were hitting the town wear something nice" Mikasa sighs "I'm not really in the mood to go out" Annie sits on the bed "You're really worried about him aren't you it's probably nothing."

Mikasa looks at her "Eren's been distant of late but it's been edgy between us ever since that fight we had I hate that he's pulling away and won't tell me something" Annie sighs "That was years ago" Mikasa sighs "I know" Annie sighs "I know you might not want to hear this but have you ever thought that maybe he's met someone" Mikasa sighs "That was just what she was thinking before Annie came in she sighs "It's possible but why would he hide that from me it would break my heart but he could tell me fine lets go out where exactly are we going."

Annie smiles "Just around town maybe go dancing so you have to dress nice" Mikasa sighs "Help me find something will you" Annie smiles "OK" They look through her clothes and find a nice black backless dress not one her parents really approve of but she doesn't care Eren likes it so if he likes it so does she and of course she does she fell in love with it the moment she saw it. An hour later and there ready to go. They go to Sasha's house and met up with the rest of the girls Sasha, Ymir, Krista, Mina, Hitch and Petra.

They all get on a bus and go to town. They find a nice bar and spend about an hour there. They are still under age so they just get cider or coke. After the hour they get bored and move on. Although Mikasa agreed to go after a while her mind went back to her earlier thoughts she likes Eren a lot she had a crush on him since she was seven then she turned 12 and something just changed she saw him in a new way she always thought he was attractive his emerald green eyes were one of his best features his tanned skin his messy hair he's just so perfect. It would truly devastate her to know that he was seeing someone.

There walking down a street when Sasha smiles "You hear that" Krista smiles "It's a piano I think whoever they are there good" Annie nods "It's coming from over there let's go check it out" They all agree Mikasa follows them quietly. They all get there drinks there all sitting down talking about the music not who's actually playing it.

Mikasa looks over to see whose playing as everyone seems to have ignored her she shocked when she sees who's playing its Eren. Annie looks over to where Mikasa's looking she's shocked so she looks over and is shocked to "OMG that's Eren" Sasha looks over "Eren where" Annie points over to the piano and everyone follows her finger and they all see Eren playing the piano.

Mikasa hasn't taken her eyes off of him he's an amazing pianist but why didn't he tell her about this he's amazing. She ignores her friends and just continues to watch Eren. Annie nudges her arm "Do you like Eren I mean really like him you haven't taken your eyes off of him in 30 minutes." She smiles and looks at Annie "He's amazing" Annie nods "Yea he is so is it the music that's got your attention or the person playing."

Mikasa smiles "Both I guess" Annie smiles "So do you like him or not" Mikasa looks at Eren then back at Annie "Yes I really do like him". Annie sighs "Why haven't you told him then" Mikasa sighs then bites her lip "I can't" Annie rolls her eyes "If you don't tell him someday he will find someone". They watch him play for another 20 minutes before he finishes he takes a break and goes to the bar he seems to know the barman who passes him a drink and then they start talking he never saw them and they never called to him.

After two minutes the girls finish there drinks then they all get up to leave Mikasa reluctantly follows them. There only just outside when more music starts and this time it's not a piano it's a band playing so they all had back inside this time Eren's using a guitar and he's also singing. There's also a drummer another guitarist and a female member playing a keyboard. They all get more drinks and sit back in the same table as before. Again Mikasa can't look away why didn't he tell her about this it's nothing to be ashamed of.

After the first song Eren steps forward "Hey everyone you should all know me by now and my band The YeagerMeisters well this next song is old I mean before I was born old but my dad loves it and it's a cool tune it's called Knights in White Satin enjoy." He starts to play the song and sing along to it. Mikasa smiles she's heard this song being played in both Eren's house and her own her dad loves the song also, she likes the song to it's an old love song and she would love Eren to sing this to her it's kind of corny but she doesn't care.

Krista smiles "My dad loves this song he says they don't make love songs like this anymore" Annie smiles at Mikasa then looks at Krista "I bet Mikasa wishes Eren sang this to her she likes him" Ymir smirks "She likes Yeagerbomb" Krista smiles "Hey I think it's cute" Sasha smiles "I like this song never heard it before but it's catchy" Annie nods "Yea me to."

Krista looks at Mikasa "I bet you like it don't you Mikasa" Mikasa turns around and smiles "Of course I like it I've heard it many times it's both mine and Eren's dads favourite song or one of them. Eren plays this very well" Krista smiles "He has a lovely voice" Mikasa blushes and nods "He does".

After Knights In White Satin Eren tells them there going to do some movie songs. Sasha smiles "Movie songs "Awesome" They play Take My Breath Away the female sings this time. Annie smiles "She goes to our college" Krista smiles "Oh yea she has a nice voice to" The next song is California Dreaming and Eren sings along with the girl then The next song isn't really a song really Eren gets on the keyboard and starts playing Mission Impossible.

Sasha laughs "Wow he can play the keyboard to" Mikasa smiles "He's so talented" Eren then plays some other tunes Hold Me Thrill Me Kiss Me Kill Me by U2 then Eren plays another love song I Never Met A Girl Like You Before he also plays the guitar" Mikasa smiles like before she wishes he'd sing this to her she can't stop blushing he can play the guitar so well. After This Eren sings one last song a computer game tune Scorpions Theme tune Sasha smiles "Mortal Kombat awesome."

After the song Eren starts to pack up and everyone starts to clap. When the lights come back on he locks Eyes with Mikasa he looks embarrassed. When he stops off the stage he goes over to the bar he can't believe she's actually here as well as half the girls from college. Did she hear everything he sang Every time he plays Knights In White Satin he wishes he was singing it to her.

When He plays Take My Breath Away and I Never Met A Girl Like You Before he thinks the same thing he's never told her before how he really feels as he's not good at that type of thing he expresses his feelings through music. Mikasa sees Eren he looked so devastated and embarrassed she sighs she leaves with her friends she'll have to express her feelings to him she has to she has to stop being a coward. When Eren turns around he notices that she's gone so he just sighs.

He helps them all pack up then he heads home his parents are away so he has the whole house to himself when he gets to his house he looks across the road at the Ackerman. He sighs he wishes he could tell her how he really feels about her things haven't been prefect between them since that stupid argument years ago. He sighs then makes his way over to her parent's house all the lights are off so there all probably still in bed. He climbs up the drainpipe and goes to Mikasa's windowsill he looks in she has her back to him so she must be asleep luckily the window is open so at least he can tell her even if she's asleep.

He looks at her and sighs "Mikasa I'm a coward to tell you this whilst your asleep but I have to say this maybe I'll tell you face to face when I pick up the nerve but I love you I have for years now. I know it's been kind of edgy for us since that stupid argument I know it was so long ago but whatever I do love you and I wanted to tell you so many times about what I do. I guess you might have been worried for me thinking maybe I'd met someone else but I've never wanted anyone but you.

I wanted to tell you and also kind of didn't as this is kind of corny but some of the songs I sang today I wish I was singing them to you I wanted to tell you I really did but it felt embarrassing for me Knights In White Satin, Take My Breath Away which I sometimes sing and I Never Met a Girl like you before I wish I could sing them to you but I'm not good with expressing my feelings at all you know that of course. This is cornier then anything but Knights in White Satin is a cool love song I love playing it and singing and it's how I feel for you.

For Take My Breath Away it's different but even cornier but you take my breath away I'm such an idiot but it's true the song I Never Met a Girl Like You is also true as and this is so corny it's embarrassing but I've never met a girl like you before your smart, beautiful, funny and well perfect in every way and you're too good for me if I'm honest this is selfish of me really but I had to tell you how I truly feel I love you maybe you don't feel the same way and that's OK. He sighs then climbs back down the drainpipe and goes home.

Although she had her back to him she wasn't asleep so she heard every word he said. He loves her she can't believe it she loves him also. Although he said he loves her he might not wait forever for her so she has to tell him how she feels. She smiled so much at his words yes they were corny but also kind of romantic he's lucky he didn't see how much his words made her blush. She climbs out of bed and puts her Jeans on and a t-shirt and her Jean Jacket then some socks and trainers then she silently sneaks down stairs and sneaks out the front door and makes her way over to Eren's house his parents are away so he'll be alone.


	2. Exchanging Feelings

Secret Talent Part 2 Exchanging Feelings

Eren's lying in bed he feels happy he's got that off his chest but he's still anxious as he'll have to do it when she's wake. His face is hidden under a pillow. He hears something hit his window it's probably just a branch or something it's pretty windy outside. He then hears a lot of knocking so it's not a branch it sounds like knocking on the window.

He gets out of bed and walks to the window he pulls the curtains aside and sees Mikasa at the other side he gulps did she hear what he just said to her. He opens the window and she climbs in through the window. The first thing she does is hug him. Then she looks at him "You were amazing why didn't you tell me you can play the piano so well and that you're in a band and that you can play multiple instruments and sing".

He looks down "I'm sorry" She smiles "Don't be you have a beautiful voice and your amazing" He blushes. She smiles and takes his face in her hands "Did you mean what you just told me" He looks into her eyes "You heard that I thought you were asleep" She smiles "I heard it and it was so corny and romantic but you love me Eren and well I love you to" He looks at her shocked before he can reply she kisses him and he kisses her back.

She smiles then wraps her arms around his neck" You really wish you were singing them songs to me" He grins "Well Yea I've loved you since I was 11 but had a crush on you since I was seven. The songs I mentioned is how I truly feel for you I Never Met a Girl Like You Before is true I've never met anyone like you before you're so perfect"

She smiles "I've never met a guy like you before either". They both grin and she kisses him again "When you sang Knights In White Satin I wished you was singing it to me and it's not corny that I Take your Breath Away because you take mine away" He smiles "Who's being corny now."

She smiles "Shut up I've had a crush on you since I was seven also and then when I turned 12 I realised it was love I had for you" He smiles "What happened when we were seven to make us both gain a crush on each other" She shrugs "I don't know but it doesn't matter anymore and I know you're not good at expressing your feelings but you did it with your singing and well you also just did it to me a short while again even though you thought I was asleep.

He smiles "You never told me either" She smiles then rests her forehead on his "I hated that stupid fight I told Jean that I liked you I guess you didn't hear that part that fight made me so sad it's been different between us ever since I hated that then you started distancing yourself and I feared that you had met someone else then when I saw the girl in your band I feared it was her especially when you sang so close together what was your band called again" He smiles "The YeagerMeisters and I've never wanted to date anyone but you.

Yea she did ask me out but I told her I liked someone else so she backed off she's dating the guitarist now anyways. She smiles "I've never wanted to date anyone but you also I made that perfectly clear to Jean and whoever asks you take my breath away and I've never met a guy like you before your funny, caring, smart drop dead gorgeous and you were wrong your perfect for me I love you and only you" He smiles "I love you to".

She smiles "So when did you learn all this new talent" He takes her hand and leads her to his bed he climbs on the bed and she climbs up also he expects her to sit next to him but she climbs into his lap He looks at her "What are you doing" She smiles "Sitting in your lap So about the talent" He smiles "Oh so when we were 13 we had that stupid fight I've never really liked him and I knew he liked you so I gathered it was only a matter of time before he asked you out and I was 13 so I already liked you."

She smiles "Just how long did he like me" He sighs "He had a crush on you since year eight of high school he annoys me and well I just didn't want to lose you I was still young so it was all weird" She smiles "That explains a few things then I was so miserable after you walked off I wanted to go after you I was 13 so I was already in love with you by then I've never looked at Jean that way were hardly even friends I knew he liked me of course but not for how long."

He sighs "So after that argument I stormed off" She nods "I was so miserable I didn't know what to do so what happened then" He sighs "I'm Sorry" She smiles and kisses him "It's OK so continue" He smiles "I was walking around town and I saw the back door of Steigger's Music store open I shouldn't have done it but I creped in and saw this old Piano I started touching the keys.

Then out of nowhere the owner tells me if I liked to learn I freaked out I was trespassing and expected him to tell me to piss off but he didn't he seemed OK with me being there so as I had nothing better to do and kind of felt guilty for arguing with you I said sure". She smiles "So he taught you how to play it" He nods "Exactly" I brought this album my mum had of classical songs so he taught me how to play each song that was what I was playing a few hours ago.

He also taught me to play the guitar and the keyboard I can play the drums also" She smiles "My boyfriend the musician" He looks at her "Boyfriend" She nods "Yep" He smiles "Do I have a choice in the matter" She smiles "Nope you kept this from me so I'm blackmailing you" He chuckles "Oh really" She kisses him "So your my boyfriend" He smiles "OK" She smiles "You mean it."

He brings her closer so there bodies are touching and he kisses her "It's what I've wanted since I was 11" She smiles "So what about the band" He raises his eyebrow "What about it" She smiles "How did you form it".

He smiles "Oh well I was already playing the piano at that place , I saw the rest of the band had come they were all friends you see and well after I finished I got talking to Abigail she told me she was in a band with the other two members they had another member but he'd just moved away he was multi instrumental like I am as well as a singer."

She smiles "I love your voice" He smiles "Good to know well she asked me if I was interested in joining and as I could play what they wanted I said sure why not of course I'd never sang before. She sang some of the songs of course but the whole band tried so when it was my turn they liked it so I became the main singer it was also Abigail who suggested the name YeagerMeisters I was like I'm new but she said So the other members said it was a cool name so I was like OK" She smiles "It's a good name well I'm tired."

He nods "OK you better go then" She smiles and climbs off him and proceeds to start taking off her jean's and jacket and top leaving her in just a tank top and shorts. He's stunned he watches her climb under the covers he's stunned "What are you doing" She smiles "Going to Bed get in and keep me warm".

He grins he's only wearing shorts already so he climbs under the covers also and she crawls up to him and wraps her arms around his waist "This is nice" He smiles "OK" She leans into him and they both kiss again then there all tangled up together. She smiles "I'm so happy right now" He smiles "Me to" It doesn't take long their both tired so after 10 minutes there asleep, She has her head resting against his.

The next morning they both wake up she smiles "Morning" He groans "I wish it was still dark" She smiles "It will be soon enough and you can keep me warm again." He smirks "Oh really" She smiles "We better get up and eat before college" He yawns "I'd rather stay here" She smiles "So would I but we have college" He groans "Come on we could miss one day can't we" She kisses him "We have an exam today remember" He groans "Oh yea" She sits up "Come on" She takes his head and he allows her to pull him out of bed. They both get dressed and go down and he makes breakfast for them both.

Later on during College Eren's with Armin, Connie, Reiner and Bertoldt" Reiner smiles "So what did you guys get up to yesterday" Connie smiles "Not much went to my parent's house as my gran came over". Bertoldt sighs "I had to babysit my annoying nephew it sucked" Reiner nods "He's not lying I've met the little terror as for me I worked with my dad pulling pints it was fun". Eren grins "I can't say what I did" Connie smiles "Why is that".

Just then Mikasa, Annie, Sasha, Ymir, Krista and Hitch walks up. Mikasa stops next to Eren he looks at her and she smiles. Reiner sighs "Eren won't tell us what he was up to yesterday" Annie grins "All us girls know poor you" Reiner raises an eyebrow "Why would you all know" Eren groans "Fine I was playing music on the piano and with my band" Reiner looks at him "What" Eren rolls his eyes and tells them all" Connie laughs "Damn that's awesome Eren" He smiles then Mikasa smiles "That's not all that happened" Eren looks at her she smiles and tells them what Eren said to her Krista laughs "I knew it".

Eren sighs Mikasa turns to him and wraps her arms around his neck and she kisses him. Connie smiles "It took you both long enough" She looks at them "You all knew" Annie smiles "We suspected we've seen how close you both are" Bertoldt smiles "Jean won't be happy" Mikasa smiles "Jean knows I only wanted Eren I don't care if he's sad or not I only wanted Eren and now we have each other." Eren nods "Exactly" Reiner smiles "Well now there together we can focus on getting Connie and Sasha together".

Mikasa whispers into Eren's ear "Let's go home the bed's calling to us and I want you" He looks at her. She smiles and whispers to him again "Sex Eren I want you" He grins and they try to slip away unnoticed but Armin and Annie notice. They just smile as they see them holding hands.


End file.
